desendants_of_cormyrfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Espar y la forja de Kiral
Estamos inconcientes y muy mal despues de la batalla. Droser y RandaUrr nos estabilizan, lutean y rematan orcos. Mau comienza a lardad como juguetenando, el holor a sangre de orco comienza a irse y el pasto y la malesa del bosque comienza a cubrir los cadáveres. Hay magia y se escucha en el aire en élfico “Confia”. Aparece Hirengarg y le pide a los despiertos que nos aten a Cron y a mi y que ellos vayan con él. Randa Urr hace como que ata a Crono, quien ya puede caminar y Droser me carga. Barmel viene con Hirengarg. El cree que entre nosotros hay un espía de Acoragantar. Nos llevan a unas ruinas en el bosque, esquivando orcos, hasta llegar a un campamento. Hay un humanoide medio orco de como 2.10 y otro mas grande aún, parecido a un demonio. Los rodea un tesoro. El primero llega, me huele, algo le dice al otro y se rie. Droser se rie. El mas grande comienza a hablar en Chondatan. * Que demonios traes a estos cormirians a nuestro campamento * quiero asegurarme de que ninguno sea un espia. Ademas mataron algunos de nuestros muchcachoes y quería asegurarme que no era un espía. * Los hubieras matado. Tenemos que irnos pronto * A donde vamos. Pregunta Droser * Callate!! Y le pegan. * La peregrinación del Moon Sea esta pasando por Arabel, debemos aprovechar qu elos caminos estan abiertos. (Cada año hay una peregrinación de la iglesia de Talos para celebrar la época de lluvias en el océano por el principio del verano, se abren camino simportantes entre el moon Sea y...) Estos años han sido buenos pero la corona no nos va a dejar mantenernos en este bosque mucho tiempo. * Los mataremos al amanecer. Si ya los trajiste al menos los usaremos como un sacrificio Bamalar, así atravezaremos las montañas con bien. * RandaUrr: Oye, pero yo los puedo ayudar, les puedo arreglar ropa... * Callate, o haré que él (Droser) te coma. Hirengarg y Barbel se van y nos dejan ahí. Nos atan a todos, excepto a Cron. En la tarde se mueven por el campamento pero en la noche cenan y comienzan a quedarse dormidos. Nos quitan las espadas y armaduras. El mas grande es un hechicero. Se sienta y comienza a ver los árboles y al rededor. Esta muy inquieto. El viento llega hacia nosotros y conforme llega la noche palabras élficas comienzan a llegar del bosque. Esta sensacion mágica se oculta. Despierto, pero tranquila, sin alterarme ni hacer ruido. Llega un susurro del viento, Cron se desata y nos desata a todos como una sombra. RandaUrr me tira un enlarge, ataco al ogro grande que se despertó por el crepitar de la hoguera, cortándole una mano que comienza a caminar por todo el campamento grtescamente. Alcanza a gritarle al otro para qu ese despierte. Droser le tentierra la espada por la espalda. Cron echó darknes al rededor de él y el dormido. La mano crecupera el control y saca un spell de frio. RandaUrr nos avisa. Yo logramos quitarnos, el sujeto se vuelve gar. Y el otro sale de la obscuridad y cae al lado de Cron. Lo ataco, Cron le dispara mientras se echa para atraz. Droser lo ataca. El tipo me ataca y salgo volando. Leon me cura. Cron lo ataca de nievo con la ballesta y Droser carga contra él con la espada . Los matamos. Encontramos un manto de sedoa con moonstons y un zafiro. Composite long bow MW Long Sw MW Vamos hacia el bostque, salimos del campamento y nos encontramos a Hirengarg y con barbel. Los enfrentamos y los matamos. Los luteamos. Las voces del bosque comienzan a llamar a los elfos y los seguimos. Nos encontramos una figura en el bosque, encapuchada. Se confunde con los árboles y alza la mano. Es un Druida viejo -Tranquilos, todo terminó. Nos da una bolsa llenas de frutos y semillas. Se escucha que los orcos estan inquietos a la lejanía y nos pide que lo sigamos. Se presenta como Draguth y nos condice hacia el sur. * Que bueno que salieron con vida. * (RandaUrr lo saluda en élfico) * Debo pedirles una disculpa. Acoragantar y yo los usamos como fachada de nuestra avanzada. * Yo que pensaba que los druidas aquí no tenían nada que hacer y se dedicaban a ayudar a la gente. (Droser) * Necesitábamos encontrar el campamento de Hirengarg. Sospechábamos que ellos eran los que asaltaban viajeros. Llegamos a un claro con piedras druidas con runas. Nos detenemos, dedcansamos, comemos y nos hidratámos. * Nos detuvimos aquí porque de aquí pueden tomar diferentes rutas. Pueden descansar lo que necesiten. Si siguen por allá llegarán a Driadwood. Para allá está el guardián, el cross road. Acoragantar me ha dado este pergamino para ustedes y mil monedas de oro para qu elo lleven a Waterdeep. Les dejo el pergamino y ustedes tomarán su desición. No enciendan fuego ni cacen animales. Los habitantes del bosque rara vez salen. No deben preocuparse pero no se confien. * Como sabremos que llegamos al Crossroad. * Lo sabrán cuando lo vean. * Aún cuando no vayan no le diré nada a Acoragantar. (nos deja las mil monedas y se va) El pergamino esta escrito con premura: Queridos compañeros, tal vez hasta ahora han tenido varias malas jugadas, pero si se animan a ir a Waterdeep me dará gusto que lo hagan y les pagaré el viaje. Tiengo que entregar estos pergaminos a varios miembros de la asociación de magos y rightful order of watchers and wizards. Agradezco su ayuda. Han salvado muchos viajeros. Les recomiendo que se queden en The deeping dager. Pd: Hasta dondes sé hay un portar en Waterdeep que lleva a Suseil. Descansamos unas 3 hs y nos levantamos muy repuestos. Recogemos agua del rocio de las rocas y emprendemos el viaje. Todo el bosque es propiedad del rei pero esta prohibido cazar. De pronto pasan algunos sentauros y nos observan de lejos. Las driadas no se acercan pero los árboles parecen adquirir forma de mujeres esporádicamente. Cron las dibuja cuando las vé. Yo me pongo a revisar las chaishirts en los descansos La entrada al crosroad esta custodiada por un gran golem de madera (5m). Es una formación rocosa. Lo vemos a los 30 m * Humano, eres un hijo de Cormir? * Claro. * Puedes pasar. Elfo, tu también puedes pasar. * Ustedes dos no pueden pasar. Deben dar un presente a los ancestros. * Valeroso guardián, estos valerosos guerreros han probado su valía. * Deben regalar algo. Cron da un dibujo y yo doy sangre. Recibe los regalos y nos deja pasar. Agradecemos y continuamos. Caminamos unos cuantos metros y el are comienza a cambiar abruptamente con un aire veloz y frio, llegamos a un waterdeep nevado Entramos a un jardin interior de una ciudad. A la lejanía se ven construcciones. Avanzamos y nos encontramos al guardian de waterdeep del crossroad que es mas mecánico. Se escuchan las campanas a lo lejos y la noche cae cuando llegamos a las murallas ruinosas que parece un sementerio. Parece desierto. Hay una leyenda que dice “The city of the dead” en ... Empieza a ladrad Mau y aparece un zombie junto a droser arrastrándose por el suelo. Lo mata Mau.